The invention relates to the field of radiation-curable gel polish and gel products, and in particular, to a composition for a gel polish thinner.
Radiation-curable gel systems for manicures and pedicures have increased in availability and popularity in recent years. There are advantages to traditional gels and gel polishes that are not available to conventional nail polish. Under a ultra-violet radiation (UV) or light emitting diode (LED) light, gel polishes can cure in minutes while regular nail polish takes longer cure. Gel polishes can last for up to two to three weeks without fading or chipping. In contrast, ordinary nail polish can chip, peel, crack, and begin to fade within one to days. Gel polishes can produce a finish that is not only resilient to wear, but can also have a high gloss look, which creates a shiny and smooth looking appearance on the nails.
The physical and chemical properties of gels change over time. Gel polishes contained in bottles or other containers can age and become more viscous (i.e., thicken) with time (such as due to evaporation). A more viscous gel is difficult to apply to the nail, and cause defects in the finish. For example, streaking, poor color dispersion, and leveling of the surface are common problems.
Gels are cured (i.e., dry) using radiation. UV radiation is the most conventional form of radiation used to cure gels. Professional nail technicians typically apply UV curable gels that require curing under a UV lamp (e.g., compact fluorescent lamp (CFL)). LED lamps can also be used to cure UV/LED curable gels that specifically require an LED light. UV LED curable gels cure significantly faster in LED light than in UV/CFL light. Thus, UV LED curable gels are preferred by many customers and nail technicians.
Therefore, there is a need for a thinning agent that reduces the viscosity of gel polishes as well as allowing UV curable gels, typically used with a UV CFL lamp, to be used with a UV LED lamp for a faster curing time. The thinner will not reduce the potency of the gel, and will allow for easy application of the gel to the nails.